Nada es lo que parece
by HikariLigthwood
Summary: Dos años después de lo acontecido en COHF, todo parece estar tomando su lugar ahora, sus vidas han continuado y se preparan para nuevas etapas en su vida hasta que un chico rubio y una chica con extraños ojos magenta aparecen frente a la puerta del instituto ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?... Posible Spoiler COHF.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: ****Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece (si me perteneciera abría mucho malec ¬w¬) espero les guste esta historia :D**

**Introducción: **

Habían pasado dos años desde que Sebastian había sido derrotado y las cosas empezaban a tomar forma, Simon había ascendido hacia un poco más de un año y como era de esperarse no pasó poco tiempo para que él y Clary se convirtieran en Parabatai, Isabelle por su parte estaba contenta de tener a su novio de regreso, tal vez Simon no había recuperado del todo sus recuerdos pero fue inevitable para él caer cautivado ante la Lightwood y volver así a tener una relación con ella.

Mientras tanto en un apartamento en Brooklyn, una pareja de recién casados terminaba el desayuno, la mayoría podría haber apostado que el Gran Brujo De Brooklyn nunca iba a ser "amarrado" y mucho menos por un Cazador de sombras, ya había pasado medio año desde la boda, una ceremonia no tan ostentosa a petición de Alexander, pero que no por eso dejó de ser emotiva. El día parecería ser como cualquier otro, pero lo que no sabían es que el destino les tendría preparado un par de sorpresas...


	2. Capítulo 1: Dos extraños en el instituto

**No sé hoy andaba inspirada xD pero bueno capítulo uno y contando ahora si después de esto espero poder actualizar pronto jajajaja :P**

**Capítulo 1: Dos extraños en el instituto**

"¿Estás segura de que estamos en el lugar correcto?" preguntó un desesperado chico rubio mientras le dirigía una mirada angustiada a su compañera.

"¿En verdad crees que me atrevería a usar la poción si no estuviera totalmente segura?" respondió la aludida con reproche, mientras parecía buscar algo con la mirada, después de un momento sonrió y señalo hacia el lugar que habían estado buscando "¿Ves?, te dije que estábamos cerca, vamos muévete Will"

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar, la chica hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole a Will que tocara la puerta "¿Crees que es buena idea hacerlo de esta forma? Preguntó consternado.

"¿Es que acaso se te ocurre otra manera de hacerlo sin ser descubiertos?" la chica sonaba molesta. Temiendo que esto se le saliera de las manos el rubio se armó de valor y acercó su mano hasta la puerta dándole unos pequeños golpes; al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió saliendo de ella un joven de cabellos dorados con marcas por todo su cuerpo quien examinó a los extraños de pies a cabeza antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

"¿Qué quieren?" dijo finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

"Vamos Jace no seas así" respondió una voz dentro del instituto, una chica de cabello pelirrojo se acercó a la puerta y se dirigió a los recién llegados "Perdónenlo a veces suele comportarse así, me llamo Clarissa Fray y él es Jace, ustedes son cazadores de sombras, ¿Cierto?" dijo la joven mirando las runas del chico que estaba frente a ella, el aludido carraspeó antes de contestar "Si, o por lo menos yo lo soy… ella –dijo señalando a la chica a su lado- es una bruja"

Clarissa se sorprendió no era muy común que un cazador de sombras se llevara con tanta familiaridad con una bruja, aunque claro habían sus excepciones como Alexander el hermano adoptivo de Jace quien se había casado hace poco con el gran brujo de Brooklyn, la pelirroja les dirigió una sonrisa "Adelante, debe de estar helando en la calle"

Jace soltó un bufido y los dejó pasar, algo había en esos chicos que se le hacía raro, tomo la mano de Clarissa y ambos los guiaron dentro del instituto hasta la biblioteca donde estaban los demás esperando una explicación por su tardanza, los extraños se sorprendieron al ver el lugar, estantes llenos de libros, una mesa en el centro y varios sillones repartidos a lo largo del salón daban la impresión de estar en una lugar rústico; dentro de la biblioteca Alexander leía un libro en el sillón junto a su ahora esposo quien jugaba con el cabello del morocho, enfrente de la mesa estaba una Isabelle Lightwood junto a su novio Simon ambos discutían sobre el final de la última película de la guerra de las galaxias, todos dejaron de hacer sus actividades para dirigir sus miradas hacia la entrada, ahí se encontraban los dos chicos, el joven era un poco más bajo que Jace, aparentaba unos dieciséis años, su cabello era rubio y quebrado, algunos mechones de este caían sobre su frente, y sus ojos verdes le daban una apariencia de inocencia, por su parte la chica era un poco más baja que él, su cabello negro por debajo de los hombros resaltaba su piel pálida y en esos extraños ojos magenta se podía ver su marca de bruja.

Alexander Lightwood fue el primero en acercarse a los recién llegados, los examinó con la mirada y después dijo "¿Quiénes son y para qué han venido?", la chica tomó aire antes de hablar "Mi nombre es Charlotte… Woods y él –dijo señalando al chico de su lado- Es William, mi primo, las razones por las que hemos venido no podemos revelarlas aún pero necesitamos su ayuda."


	3. Capítulo 2: Descubriendo la verdad

**Aquí el capítulo tres, espero que les esté gustando, estaba planeando actualizar una o dos veces a la semana, soy algo nueva con los fics y la inspiración se me va a ratos, si les gusta dejen Reviews por favor así sabré si les gusta o no y en lo que debo mejorar, sin más me despido nos leemos pronto ;) **

_"Mi nombre es Charlotte… Woods y él –dijo señalando al chico de su lado- Es William, mi primo, las razones por las que hemos venido no podemos revelarlas aún pero necesitamos su ayuda"_  
-

"Oh vaya, pues eso es una lástima porque normalmente no ayudamos a quienes no nos dicen que quieren" Jace fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la biblioteca; Clary lo miró con reproche y trato de animar a los recién llegados a que dijeran algo más "Necesitamos al menos una razón para poder ayudarlos chicos".

Los aludidos cruzaron miradas como buscando respuestas entre ellos "Charlie… podemos decirles aunque sea un poco ¿no?, ellos entenderán" el rubio soltó de golpe las palabras

"No… tu tan bien como yo sabes que no podemos decir nada…" dijo la oji-magenta

Clary les dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos, "sea lo que sea entenderemos, no somos tan malos" atrás de ella se escuchó un bufido por parte de Jace.

"Yo… yo vi cosas" dijo Charlotte después de un largo silencio "Un gran mal renacerá… habrá sangre, miedo, habrá muerte…"

"Vaya y yo que creí que Magnus era el único que hablaba así" interrumpió Jace; Alec le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a su parabatai.

"¿Tú lo viste? ¿Cómo un sueño?" Preguntó el ojiazul a la bruja quien tenía la mirada perdida.

"Es más una realidad que un sueño… La maldad ahora tiene otra forma pero la misma esencia, Sebastian ha vuelto" Concluyó la bruja.

"Pero Sebastian está muerto" ahora fue la joven Lightwood la que habló.

"El sí… pero no su hijo." Dijo Will, dejando a todos los presentes sin habla.

"Will" lo regañó Charlotte "te dije que no hablaras más de la cuenta"

"Lo siento" continuó el joven, "Creí que era necesario que supieran"

"Un… hijo…" Repitió la pelirroja… "Pero ¿con quién?"

"La Reina Seelie" contestó Will en un murmullo.

"Creo que hemos dicho suficiente" Charlotte tomó la mano de su primo y buscó la salida pero Magnus la detuvo. "Aún hay algo que nos están ocultando, pero está bien accederemos a ayudarles, ya sea por el bien de este mundo".

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Charlotte

"Pero no creo que sea buena idea comenzar una investigación aquí" intervino Simon quien había permanecido callado todo el tiempo.

"Podemos ir al departamento, ahí empezaremos a investigar" dijo el ojiazul.

"Está bien, podemos ir por el portal así será más sencillo" concluyó Magnus.

El departamento de Magnus había cambiado desde que se casó con Alec, ahora tenían un cuarto de armas y los sillones si bien eran vistosos no lo eran como antes, en la pequeña biblioteca se veían algunos tomos de libros de Magia y de la historia de los Nephilim, sin duda alguna la pareja había convertido este departamento en un verdadero hogar.

Al llegar al lugar todos se dispusieron a buscar en los diferentes tomos de la biblioteca del brujo algo que los ayudará a saber a qué se enfrentaban, pero como era de esperarse no encontraron nada que les sirviera, pero unos ojos Magenta no se despegaban del libro que el brujo tenía guardado con sumo cuidado, uno de los libros más poderosos para los brujos, El libro Blanco.

"Suficiente, no encontraremos nada, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esto sea real" sentenció Jace parándose precipitadamente de la mesa.

"Creo que esta vez te apoyo" dijo Simon.

Charlotte estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el ruido la interrumpió, Isabelle se disculpó parándose de la mesa para tomar su teléfono celular, después de unos minutos regresó donde los demás.

"Era mamá necesita nuestra ayuda en el instituto" Dijo en tono seco.

Alexander no esperó una orden más se levantó de la mesa y tomando su arco le pidió a Clary que construyera un portal que los llevara de regreso al Instituto.

"¿Pero y ellos?" preguntó la pelirroja señalando a los dos adolescentes.

"Hasta no saber sus intenciones son podemos llevarlos al instituto" Dijo Jace "Yo opino que se queden aquí además no creo que tardemos demasiado", Alec miró a Magnus como esperando una aprobación, el brujo asintió de la mala, si por el fuera los hubiera corrido desde que llegaron, pero no quería más problemas con la clave ni con su esposo.

Los cazadores cruzaron el portal dejando a los adolescentes solos en el departamento del brujo.

"Bien, ahora que se han ido podemos buscar el libro" dijo Charlotte levantándose de la mesa "Estoy segura de que no se lo llevó del departamento, pero no sé en donde lo pudo haber escondido"

"Pero si nos atrapan estaremos en problemas" trató de explicar Will.

"Por eso debemos ser cuidadosos" y con esto ambos chicos empezaron a buscar entre gavetas y estantes el libro blanco que hace sólo unos minutos atrás Magnus tenía en sus manos.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas y cuando los jóvenes estuvieron a punto de darse por vencidos Charlotte lo encontró y tomándolo entre sus manos se dispuso a abrirlo hasta que una voz la interrumpió…

"¿Así que planeabas robarle al gran brujo de Brooklyn?" Era Magnus Bane, y detrás de él Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Clary y Alec la miraban con desaprobación

"Yo…" trato de defenderse, pero más tardó en mencionar palabra que en lo que la habían agarrado y sentado a la fuerza en una silla junto a su primo

"Muy bien" continuó el brujo "Necesito explicaciones, ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?"

Charlotte bajó la mirada pero la voz de su primo interrumpió su concentración "Vamos Charlie, nos irá peor si no les decimos…"

"No Will" le reprendió, "No podemos, si ellos se enteran…"

"Seguro que lo entenderán" trató de hacer entrar a su prima en razón

"Pero Wil…" trató de decir Charlotte.

"Si no les dices tú lo haré yo" sentenció el chico de cabello rubio.

Charlotte volteó la cara de manera que su primo entendió, él debía de decir la verdad, con cuidado sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón lo que parecía un anillo y lo extendió hasta la mano de la pelirroja quien lo miró asombrado, era el anillo perteneciente a una familia Nephilim pero no cualquier familia, sino a la familia Herondale, Jace se acercó para comprobar la veracidad del anillo y cuando terminó de inspeccionarlo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al joven, le preguntó.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

Will tomó aire y después de un breve silencio para sorpresa de todos contestó "Me llamo William Herondale y vengo del futuro" con una mano descubrió su hombro mostrando así la marca que todo Herondale poseía de nacimiento.

Clary dirigió una mano hasta su boca, si él venía del futuro, sólo podía significar una cosa, él era hijo de Jace.

Los ojos asombrados de los presentes se dirigieron a la chica de cabello negro que yacía sentada en la silla sin decir una palabra.

"¿Cómo es posible que ella sea tu prima?" Preguntó Alexander con notorio nerviosismo en su voz

"Pues verán…" Will estaba a punto de explicar cuando la chica habló.

"Porque yo soy… tu hija" dijo en un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, de una bolsa sacó un pequeño relicario, dentro de él había una un grabado _Aku cinta Kamu_ en manuscrita.

"¿Pero… cómo es posible?" Preguntó en brujo.

"Porque no soy su hija biológica."

**Continuará.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos parte 1

_""Porque yo soy... tu hija" dijo en un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, de una bolsa sacó un pequeño relicario, dentro de él había una un grabado "Aku cinta Kamu" en manuscrita._

_"¿Pero... cómo es posible?" Preguntó en brujo._

_"Porque no soy su hija biológica.""_

Magnus tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Alexander instintivamente, el cual no podía despegar los ojos de la chica y la analizaba con la vista

"No me esperaba esto" se escuchó a Jace murmurar seguido de un "Auch" al notar el codazo de Clary.

Alexander abrió los labios pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerra no sabía que decir o como actuar o que decir, no todos los días una chica se aparece diciendo que es tu hija, la idea de una familia se había cruzado muchas veces en su mente pero con el tiempo deshizo esos pensamientos, nunca lo creyó posible y ahora miraba a la chica incrédulo buscando la mentira en ella, pero al verla a los ojos solamente vio sinceridad reflejada.

"Lo siento" Charlotte susurraba "No debí decirles nada..."

"¿Cómo pasó eso? la voz de Isabelle refleja la emoción contenida

"Yo bueno... creo que hablé demasiado"... respondió Charlotte

Magnus entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a su hija "vamos creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás así que cuéntanos"

Charlotte tomó aire y comenzó a contar su historia sin despegar los ojos de Alexander y siendo cuidadosa con sus palabras

_Shadowhunters Academy dieciseis años atrás..._

_Magnus odiaba darle clase a los prepotentes cazadores, pero la llamada de su amiga Catarina pidiéndole que la supliera había sido suficiente para aceptar._

_La noche había caído, miró su reloj y frunció el ceño al ver la hora ... llegaría tarde a la cena con Alexander abrió un portal pero justo antes de atravesarlo un sonido que procedía de una caja llamó su atención, se acercó lentamente en la caja había una bebé de apenas unos meses de nacida cubierta con una pequeña manta, Magnus volteó a todos lados incluso intentó llamar a alguien pero no respondieron "No puedo dejarla aquí" suspiró y la cargó con cuidado "Bien pequeña... investigaremos que te ha pasado" la pequeña miró a Magnus y calmó el llanto, abrió los ojos un poco y el brujo pudo comprobar sus teorías... unos ojos azul eléctrico lo miraban con curiosidad "así que una bruja"... _

_Alexander miraba el reloj ansioso, Magnus llevaba demasiado tiempo afuera y eso no era usual en él su mamá los estaba esperando en el Instituto para la cena, miró a la pared donde un portal se abrió de él salió el brujo con un pequeño bulto que se movía incómodo "Ya llegué garbancito"..._

_"Magnus te dije que temprano mamá no está espera..."... Miró el bulto curioso "¿qué es eso?"_

_Magnus suspiró y destapó a la bebé quien aún se movía inquieta, Alexander lo miró incrédulo... "Magnus... Dime que no te robaste a una bebé" Magnus no pudo evitar reír y negó con la cabeza "Estaba abandonada en una caja... deberíamos llamar a Jia"_

_Alexander llamó a su madre quien no tardó en llegar seguida por sus amigos y Jia, todos le hacían mil cuestionamientos a Magnus sobre la bebé y el los respondía un poco fastidiado_

_"Bueno... no hay mucho que pueda hacer en estos casos podríamos buscar una familia para ella... e investigar de su origen... pero no me la puedo llevar deberá quedarse con ustedes"... Sentenció Jia con una sonrisa y mirando a Magnus añadió "Puede que al final de esto aprendan un poco de responsabilidad"..._

_Al final de la noche Maryse les dio consejos de como cuidar a una bebé e incluso se ofreció por si necesitaban algo acudieran a ella "¿Está bien que los deje solos? puedo llevarla conmigo si quieren" insistía una y otra vez, Alexander logró calmarla y por fin se marcharon, antes de cruzar el portal Jace le mandó una sonrisa de comprensión..._

_"Por fin solos" Magnus se acercó a Alexander "La pequeña está dormida" y diciendo esto acercó sus labios al cuello del nefilim dando ligeras mordidas..._

_El llanto de la bebé hizo que ambos se alejaran de inmediato Alexander fue a la habitación y regresó con la pequeña en brazos "Parece que alguien no puede dormir" soltó una risa._

_Magnus bufó y se sentó en el sillón recargandose en él "Serán una semanas muy largas..."_

_**Continuará...**___

**Hola :D lamento no haber actualizado antes la escuela me mata pero prometo seguir más seguido espero que les guste**


End file.
